Forbidden Ward
by Reegan10
Summary: "That girl on the last line for 10 pieces of gold." Everyone almost choke down on the unbelievable price, even Jaken was left flabbergasted. All of those gold, for a slave! What is she to Sesshoumaru that he would waste such huge amount of gold?.
1. Chapter 1

The Forbidden Ward

Chapter 1

Close. The scent was really close. The Lord of the West looked around the place with distaste. He detested and despise human. And being surrounded by them was by far the worst case scenario he could be in with them. But there was this particular sweet smell that's been bugging him since they pass the slave market. He can't put his finger on it so he decided to just leave it be, but the scent just won't leave his mind. And for some unknown reason, it seems very familiar. Out of curiosity, he decided to go and check it.

_000000000000000_

Jaken, the demon toad-like servant of The Lord of the West, was happily following his master. Amidst the happiness he didn't notice they entered human territory, until he was surrounded by crowds of them. Jaken knew his master loathe humans and entering a gathering of humans was simply the most unbelievable act his master had ever done. But whatever it is that must have pushed his master this far must be of great importance, that or his master ate something poisonous this morning that compel him to do such thing.

Either way, he took a look around and found that they were inside one of those slave markets. Not an ordinary one, it was in fact an Auction slave market where people use people as goods. Now, why would his master went inside such a place? Its not like he need another servant, he has many of them back in the palace. Jaken, could not take it anymore and decided to ask his master.

"Sesshoumaru-sama—" the room suddenly came quiet. Jaken stiffen as he noticed those human eyes turn to them and regard them both in fear and anger. The auctioneer was slightly shaken in front.

"W-well, what do we have here? What is a demon doing, attending a slave market?" the auctioneer asked. Jaken snap a nerve at this.

"You foolish human! Do not address the Lord of the West in such manner! Be grateful to even be in his presence without losing some of your parts."

There was another murmur and whisper surrounding the room. The auctioneer was sweating a lot.

"W-well, what can I do for you?" he asked nervously.

Sesshoumaru took one step forward and scan the items (slave) displayed in front. Being the lord of the Dog Clan, Sesshoumaru possess a keen nose for smell, no matter how faint the scent is he could easily track it down just as long as it is within his range. And in this case being just a few meters away from the target he doesn't need to use his keen smell to know what it is.

"That girl on the last line for 10 pieces of gold."

Everyone almost choke down on the unbelievable price, even Jaken was left flabbergasted. All of those gold, for a slave? Preposterous!

"S-Sold! The last item to the Lord of the West."

Jaken watched as one of the assistant unshackle the slave. With his height he could not see what that slave looks like until it was shoved in front. His eyes look like they were about to fall off, it was a girl and by the looks of her, she barely even passed ten! What on demons world could have posses his master? _Could it be that he's_—Jaken tried to shake out such thoughts—_but then_—he look at his master who took a pouch that contains the gold pieces hidden inside his breast plate and hand it to the slave trader. The slave traders' smile was from ear to ear as he pushed the girl to the demon lords' direction.

"She's all yours."

_000000000000000_

Sesshoumaru look at the child in front of him. She was small with long black hair dressed in a dull kimono with visible dirt on them and is standing barefoot. Without saying anything, he decided to walk out of the place with the child following close behind.

Once they were out of earshot and sight and away from those loathsome gathering. Sesshoumaru stop on his track.

"Go, you're free." He said and without even giving the girl a slight glance he started to walk ahead leaving the girl who was still staring at her feet.

Jaken followed his master and then after a few minutes look back. Even though they were in a far distance he could see the girl looking at them. Jaken look at her until she was out of sight, and then look back at his master then to the road in a deep thought.

First, his master enter a crowd he most despised then bought a slave for an outrageous price but in the end decided to free that slave. It was inexplicable.

_000000000000000_

It was already near dusk when Sesshoumaru decided to take a stop near a river and sat at the root of a huge tree.

"Jaken."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken squeak, he was just about to sit down, and was surprise when his master called.

"Catch some fish." Sesshoumaru ordered in his commanding tone of voice.

That order caught Jaken off guard. Why would a great demon lord order something as catching—"Pardon me My Lord, but fish? Surely you'd want something like—" he received a cold glare from that and Jaken instantly stiffen. "—ri-right away My Lord!" he bowed and instantly dash off towards the river to catch some fish.

After a couple of minutes which turned into almost and hour, Jaken finally caught two medium size fish. He was about to ask what he was going to do with it when he was ordered instantly to cook it. It took only less than a minute to set a fire, being a demon who knows how to wield fire, it was the easiest task. After he pierced the stick to the fish he started to cook it fast, when he suddenly heard a loud rumbling sound. He look up at the sky, he could still see the stars.

"Well, it must be going to rain soon." He mumbled to himself when suddenly the sound came off again, this time much louder and longer than the first and Jaken knew where it came from. He stared at his master who slowly stood up.

'_It can't be, Sesshoumaru-sama was—'_ He suddenly throws himself to the ground and bowed repeatedly. "I'm very sorry Sesshoumaru-sama, I didn't knew."

"Come out." Was his icy words.

Jaken instantly look up to his master to apologize again when he realize that his master wasn't talking at him. Sesshoumaru was looking past him. Jaken slowly stood up and look behind, and suddenly caught a glimpse of hair and slight movement behind the bushes. _That human!_ He thought, then slowly his thought was proven by the girl who slowly crawled out of the bushes.

She stood up and dusted her knees, which Jaken find laughable, seeing her attempt of cleaning herself up when she still clearly looks un-presentable. Suddenly he heard a loud rumbling sound. He watch as the girl fell down on her knees clutching her stomach. Jaken gasped, _It was her! Why this—_ his thoughts was cut off when he saw his master approach the girl with the fished he just cook in his hand.

_000000000000000_

Sesshoumaru look down at the girl. He had sensed her long before they made their stop. He knew she was following them the whole time after they left her.

Seeing her in state of hunger he slowly handed her the fish. She look up at the fish then to him then back to the fish, then slowly she took it with her small hands whilst bowing before she finally gobble it up. When she was done she put the stick down, and to Jakens' distaste, rub her hands on her kimono, and bowed to Sesshoumaru again. This time, her eyes remain looking on the ground.

"Name." the way Sesshoumaru said it was more like a command than a question. Either way, the girl just stared at him blankly. Jaken rolled his froggy eyes.

"You stupid human girl, are you deaf? Lord Sesshoumaru just asked you of your name."

Instead of answering, the human child just shied away.

"You insolent human. Answer, when you're being asked." Jaken barked.

"Jaken." It was a quick but ferocious call that stoned Jaken to the ground. "The child is mute."

Jaken look from his Lord master then to the timid girl. "Well, that explains a lot." He whispered to himself.

Sesshomaru scan the sky for a moment and notice dark clouds close behind. Looking back at the girl, he was pondering on whether to stay or leave her. But seeing that look and in her condition he can't help but make the greatest choice he had. He turned around and pick up the child, to Jakens' disbelief.

"Jaken, we're leaving." He declared tonelessly and started to lift his feet from the ground. Seeing what his Lord was about to do, Jaken grab and hold on to his lords big white pelt.

_000000000000000_

A/N: And so, here it is…my first SesshouRin fict. I hope you like it and please do read and review, then tell me what you think about it, constructed reviews are welcomed. Thank you very much! Until the next time! (^w^)/


	2. Chapter 2

The Forbidden Ward

Chapter 2

They have finally arrived on their final destination. The Land of the Lord of the West, and right now they're standing at the doors of the palace. Without even knocking, the door opened revealing a middle age female demon raccoon. She greeted them with a short bow.

"Your arrival was unexpected, Lord Sesshoumaru." Then she looks down at Jaken and regard him with scrutiny. "How fare you, little demon?" she asked, trying to surpass the grin that was starting to split on her face. Angry nerves were forming on Jakens' forehead.

"Ryoko, there's something you need to do." Sesshoumaru finally spoke in his icy tone. Ryoko tore her gaze from the irritated Jaken and look at her lord.

"What is it, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru pointedly glance down at his right feet. Ryoko look down and to her surprise she saw a human girl peeking at her from behind Sesshoumarus' large white pelt. Ryoko can't help but smile at the small cute head that was poking out then hide again.

"Come out child and let this old woman have a look at you." she said as she slightly extended her hand and gestured for her to come out. The girl looked at Sesshoumaru then to the smiling demoness before she decided to let go of the white pelt and step to the front.

"My, my." Ryoko said with a clicking of her tongue as she circled around the girl before stopping in front of her and kneeled to level with the girl's height before proceeding with the examination.

"You're a bit scrawny and you don't have much meat on you. How old are you child?" she asked as she peered at the girl's umber eyes. Ryoko could hear Jaken scoff.

"Can't you see? The human child's a mute!" he said.

Ryoko glared at the toad-like demon. "Being a mute does not mean she can't tell me her age, you imp!" Jaken gasped at her insult and then look away angrily while mumbling something about ungrateful wenches. Ryoko look back at the girl and smile.

"Now, tell me child." She said. The girl raised her hands and showed her, her age. Ryoko was a bit surprise to know it.

"Seven? You're so skinny for your age, you look like you haven't eaten for days!" she then looked at Sesshoumaru, as if asking where he got the human. But then Jaken intervened.

"She's a slave! She should be grateful it was Lord Sesshoumaru who bought her and—"

"Jaken." The cold and stoic call cut Jaken.

"Ryoko, you are responsible for the child's need. Make sure she knows the regulation and rules that goes around here and that she doesn't go across the borders of the palace." With that quick and abrupt order, Sesshomaru went ahead.

The three, namely, Jaken, Ryoko and the girl was left looking at his retreating back. When he was out of sight, Ryoko stood up and look down at the girl.

"Now, let's clean you up and put meat on those bones. Just looking at you makes me think that just a gust of wind could send you flying out here." She said with a slight chuckle, then she turn to Jaken.

"What are you still standing here for you little imp?" she asked as she rose one brow.

"Stop calling me that, you over-obsessed cleaning wench." He just sigh and then look seriously at the human child. Ryoko saw this and tried to question him about it.

"What is it now, Jaken?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru despise human. Yet, he went out and bought a human child. This action baffled me. You, yourself must be surprise, considering that you were the one who was with Lord Sesshoumaru since he was just an infant."

Ryoko sigh as she looks at the human girl who was quizzically looking from her to Jaken. "True, I may have been one of the few who witness Lord Sesshoumarus' physical development. But that doesn't mean that I know what is inside his mind. He's the only one who has to say for his action, and whatever it is he must have a perfectly good reason for doing it."

Suddenly the girl let out a soft sneeze. Ryoko took out a thin blanket and wrap it around her. "It's getting late, and judging from the cold wind it looks like it's going to rain soon. Well then, let's put you in a hot bath before you catch a cold." She smiled down at the child and guided her to the bathhouse.

_000000000000000_

After bathing the child Ryoko showed her, her room before helping her in a much more comfortable kimono. She was drying her hair when the girl starts tugging at her kimono.

"What is it?" she asked. Still looking down the girl pointed outside then to herself, then back again from outside back to herself. Ryoko examined her action and realize that the child was trying to tell her, her name.

She was pointing outside, but there was nothing outside aside from the cold rain. Then it hit her.

"Your name is Rain?" she guessed. The girl nod her head then shook it. Ryoko thought for a minute.

"Ran?" the girl shook her head this time strongly. Ryoko was deep in thought, _What could be close to rain? _

"Ah! Rin?" the girl pause for a moment before she shyly nod her head.

"So, it's Rin is it? That has a kind ring to it and it suits you well. Now, enough of this chat, you better get your sleep and by tomorrow we'll start filling those skinny part of yours." She did a last dry on Rins' hair before she started to head out of the room.

"Good night, Rin." She then slides the door close.

_000000000000000_

Rin tried to close her eyes, but if she does that those memories would hunt her again. No matter how she tried to forget them, they'd still come back. She closed her eyes, now thinking of a certain white hair and golden eyes, her savior. It was a bit strange but she experienced a sudden jolt of familiarity as she remembers those eyes. Sighing, she slowly closed her eyes, hoping that those dreaded nightmares won't come and hunt her this night.

_000000000000000_

"Well then. Now that you've finished your morning meal, will you start and help me? I forgot to check and count the stack of goods in the stockroom. I would need another helping hand."

Rin smile and nodded.

_000000000000000_

The two of them was walking towards the stockroom when Rin smelt a wonderful fragrance. She turned at the open area and saw a wide field of flowers, vast of different kinds. She stops for a moment to gaze at the field and inhale the wonderful smell.

"I see, so you've notice them. It's a bit of a surprise that it's still alive and growing, since nobody in the palace ever tend for them. Come on, the stockroom is just a little bit far. You could just check back on them." Ryoko said as she patted Rin on the back. Rin smiled at her and nod.

_000000000000000_

The stockroom was a little bit crowded but nevertheless everything was in place in a neat arrangement.

"Let see, where did I put it? Ah, here it is." The old woman pulled out a small parchment. It was the list and of the amount of things that was in the room. She looked at it before handing it to Rin.

Rin looks at it then to Ryoko. The old woman noticed her confused look. "That's a list of the things that are stock around here. Whenever I say something check the list if they are there. Do you understand?"

Rin shook her head. "Don't you know how to read?" the question was answered with another shook.

"Write?" again, Rin shook her head. Ryoko let out a silent sigh.

"Well, I guess it can't be help." She said as she took the list from Rin. This made Rin frown. Seeing her downcast look, Ryoko smile and pat the child's shoulder.

"How about you tend and pick some of those flowers you saw earlier? It would be nice if we could have some of those around, inside the palace."

Rin's down face raise up with a smile. She nod her head vigorously and hug the old woman before proceeding to head out of the room. Ryoko watch as Rin went running out of the room.

"She must love flowers, very much."

_000000000000000_

Rin was happily walking around the hall of the palace. She was carrying the last bundle of flowers that she's going to put in the remaining vase she saw down the hallway. When she was about to turn right, she caught a glimpse of silver white hair. She paused for a moment and saw the lord Sesshoumaru went inside a certain room. She looks at the flowers in her arms then to the door. Slowly she took one step towards it.

_000000000000000_

Sesshoumaru was sitting quietly at his study room deep in his thoughts. Something was bugging him that he could not clearly comprehend and for some reasons he could not sleep well last night. Whenever he closed his eyes the image of the human child would come out. His thoughts were suddenly disrupted by the small presence that was slowly coming its way towards his room. His nose caught a swift scent of mixed fragrance coming from the door. Among them was a familiar sweet scent.

_Wasn't Ryoko supposed to keep her occupied?_ He stood up and slowly, with graceful strides, he went and reached for the door. Upon sliding it open, the only thing that greeted him was the remaining trail of scent from the owner and a flower that was left on the floor in front of his door. Sesshoumaru look at it before he pick it up and examine it more closely. He looks around to see if he could still caught a glimpse of the one behind it, even though he knew who it was. Looking back at the flower in his hand, he slowly closed back the door.

_000000000000000_

Rin was happily walking back towards the flower when she came across Ryoko who just came out from the stockroom.

"Rin, you seem to be lively. Did you have a wonderful time?" she asked the girl who nod her head in response.

"That's good. Ah! Jaken." Rin turned around and sure enough the little frog-like demon was standing behind with his weird looking staff.

"What are you doing, idly hanging around here? Aren't you supposed to work? Ryoko, are you sure you're teaching that human properly?" Jaken said as he looks at the human girl then to the old woman.

"Shut up, you little imp! We weren't idling about, and what about you? What are you doing around this part of the palace?" she asked as she looks at Jaken with her trademark look—one brow rose up.

"Well, I was just about to head to Lord Sesshoumarus' room to discuss about today's agenda."

"I see." Ryoko watch as Rin approach Jaken. Once in front of him, Jaken cringe slowly away.

"What do you want human?" he asked. Rin took out something from her set of flowers and then hand it to Jaken who just stared at it. Ryoko rolled her eyes.

"What are you so afraid of, Jaken?" she asks.

"I-I'm not afraid of a human. This human should be the one to—what?" he looks at Rin who pushed something on his hand.

He stared at the weird looking flower in his hand. "What is this?" there was a scoff sound that came from Ryoko.

"What? You don't know what a flower is?" Jaken glared at her.

"Off course I know what it is! Leave it to a human to give something as useless as this." He mumbled.

"It's a four leaf clover if you must know you little imp."

"So?"

"It says to bring good luck."

Jaken was quiet for a moment. "Hmmp! As if I need something like this." He then turn and walk out of their sight.

Ryoko grinned. "Rin, why don't you go first in the kitchen? There's something I need to do."

Rin look at the elder woman and nod her head before she run along to the kitchen.

_000000000000000_

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what are you planning on doing with the human child? She's only been here for almost a day and she's been running around leaving signs of her human stench. Almost all the corners of the palace reek with it." Jaken said as he remembers those flower he keeps seeing on his way.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. About that human child—"

"Rin."

"Yes, Rin—what?" Jaken turn to look at the now open door where Ryoko stood.

"I'm sorry to barge in like that Lord Sesshoumaru." She bowed and then turns to glare at Jaken.

"I'm here to talk about _Rin_." She said emphasizing the name.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru secretly glance outside where he put the flowers he picked up.

"Yes. The human child's name is Rin." Ryoko confirmed again. Jaken stared at her with a questioned look on his face.

"How could you know that? The girl's a mute!"

"She showed me, you stupid imp!" Ryoko growled at him. Then she breathes in deeply to calm herself before she turned to Sesshoumaru with a serious look.

"That is why I'm here. Lord Sesshoumaru, you've given me the task of being responsible for the needs of the child. I believe she needs to learn how to read and write." Jaken gasped, he doesn't like where this conversation was heading to.

"Lately, I've found out she doesn't know how to write and even read. I think it would be better if she's taught on these things."

Jaken again gasped, this time a bit louder. "Why does she have to learn those things? She's a human, put her in the kitchen or other things." Ryoko glared at him for how many times.

"Aside from being a human, she's a child. And besides, I need an assistant before winter comes."

Jaken raised one brow. "Why do you need the human? There are many servants in the palace that could read and write."

"Because their hands will be full of tasks by winter comes." Ryoko snarled at him. "Last winter, I was the only one who finished mountains of paper works after weeks of shouting and ordering about." Suddenly something came in Ryoko's mind, she grinned at Jaken. "Besides, Jaken." Jaken suddenly felt chills down his spine. "You've asked me if I've been teaching the child properly. Well, it seems like it's time for me to pass the honor of being a teacher to you. I hope to see good results from you."

Jaken look like he was about to explode. "Why don't you teach that human yourself."

"Do you think it's that simple to run a household? I can't teach her while running around ordering servants and doing tasks."

"Well, that human is your responsibility."

"_That human's_ name is Rin. And you're just a big—"

"Enough!" the two shut up at the angry sound that boomed across the room.

"Jaken."

Jaken directly straighten. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Starting tomorrow, teach the child what she needs to know before winter comes. Ryoko, resume to your tasks."

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." Ryoko bowed before exiting the room, but not before throwing a victory smile at Jaken's way.

That was how Jaken's weary days started and Rin's teaching begun.

_000000000000000_

A/N: Alright, You might be wondering. _WHAT'S WITH THE HOLDUP?_ Don't worry, it will come soon. I'm kind of new at this, so please forgive me and please do read and review and tell me what you think about it. I'll be putting up a short preview for the next chapt. to see if you'll like it.

_000000000000000_

_Rin look up to see a pair of golden eyes looking back at her._

_Oooo_

_There was a shuffling sound and weird noises coming from behind the bushes. She holds her breath for a moment and then saw a pair of red eyes looking at her. _

"_Sesshoumaru-sama!" she closed her eyes and prayed._

_Oooo_

_Sesshoumaru smell something in the air. Something has intruded the borders of his domain. Then he caught a whiff of a familiar scent and of fear._

"_Rin!"_

_Oooo_

A/N: Until next time! R&R! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I just notice it now that I never did put up a disclaimer sign. I'm very sorry, . . . . as you all know, Inuyasha never belongs to me.

**Chapter 3**

Jaken look at the girl sitting in front of him. He was sweating a lot and panting really hard, and looks tired to the point of collapsing.

It all started 9 hours ago, when he took the girl to the study room, where he would be teaching her.

_**XXX**_

"_Sit down." Jaken ordered as he nods his head to the cushion behind small table in the front of his own. Rin did as she was told and look at the piles of book laid on the desk._

"_We are going to start with calligraphy-oh wait, you don't know how to write yet. Wait here for just a moment." Jaken look at the enormous pile of books then under those he reach and took out a small book then put it on his desk before turning it to the first page._

"_All right, let's start with the basic." He looks at Rin who look back at him with a question look._

"_Well? What are you staring at? Take out the brush." Rin was surprise and hurriedly look for the brush._

_**XXX**_

After that it was constant this and that, a few shout here and there. But the main problem was her being a mute, she can't read out loud and can't pronounce. So it was hard for Jaken to know if she understood. He stared at her and sigh deeply.

"This ends our lesson for today." He said then head out of the room. 

Rin was left all by herself thinking what she should do next. She smiled and stood up.

**XXX**

"Oh, Rin! I'm surprise to see you here so early. Did Jaken finally surrender and gave up on you?" Ryoko ask as she looks at Rin who shook her head. 

"Oh well, so much for that. What are you doing here?"

Ryoko watched as Rin pointedly look at the bundle of things in her hand. "Ah! I'm sorry Rin, I thought Jaken was going to teach for the rest of the day. The works are already properly divided and almost finish, I don't think I could put you in—" Rin's head fell down, Ryoko felt bad about it and thought for a way.

"Well! How about those flowers that grew on the back, I'm sure it would be good if someone would care of them. And recently I saw pots with withered flowers on them. I was hoping someone would notice them and change them. Can you do that?" She then looks at Rin who was smiling and nod eagerly before heading out.

**XXX**

Rin was busily gathering flowers for the last time, she have change the flowers on the pot and secretly place some on the door of Sesshoumarus' study room, like she did the last time. When she pass that room, the flower she placed was gone. She doesn't know if the servant cleaned it up o Sesshoumaru himself threw it out. Either way, even though it was small or insignificant human act. She wants him to know how thankful and grateful she was that it was him who took her in.

xxx

It was getting dark and she thought that Ryoko might get worried about her. She was about to stood up when she heard something. There was a shuffling sound and weird noises coming from behind the bushes. She holds her breath for a moment and then slowly the bush started to part and there she saw a pair of red predatory eyes looking back at her. _A wolf! _Her mind scream and in that instant, flashbacks of her traumatic past came crashing down on her, leaving her rooted and trembling on the ground. Can't think straight she clasp her hands together and thought of only one thing.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she closed her eyes and prayed.

**XXX**

Sesshoumaru was walking towards his study room when his eyes caught something. He stared at the flowers lying on the floor in front of the door. Slowly he picked it up as he enter the room, looking around his keen nose suddenly caught something in the air. Something or someone has intruded the borders of his domain. He look outside the window, the moon was out fast, which was not good he then look at the flowers slowly growing on the side of his window. Then he caught a whiff of a familiar scent and of fear. It didn't take him a second to guess who or where it came from.

In flash he took off with only one thing in his mind.

"_Rin."_

**XXX**

Rin was trembling really hard; the wolf was slowly advancing her way. She thought she was a goner when suddenly she heard a short howl and yelp. She opened her eyes to see what it is and saw the man she wished.

It was Sesshoumaru bath in moonlight standing atop the beds of flowers, swirling about cause by the strong wind. The wolf was on the ground, with its head cut off. Sesshoumaru walk towards her and yet she was still trembling. The fear won't just leave her easily.

**XXX**

Sesshoumaru could visibly see her trembling. It must have frightened her, seeing death in front of you was not a thing that you should take lightly. Sensing her need for comfort, Sesshoumaru reach out and touch her shoulder. Rin looks at him eyes bream with tears. Slowly he lifted her up and took her in his hands and cradled her in his arms.

He could feel her trembling slowly turn to stop. She was not moving and was silent so he thought she might have fainted. He was about to head towards the palace when something happened that both surprise and yet relieve him.

"Thank you." it was inaudible sound to a human ear but with his ability he could hear her crystal clear. Her voice was carried by the strong wind, it was unused but clearly her voice was pleasant.

"_So, she could talk."_

Sesshoumaru watch as she finally drifted off to sleep. Her face was now rid of trouble as it cuddled to him close.

"_A human, I'm in debt to a human girl, of all things."_

He brushed a hair out of her face before proceeding to find Ryoko to tend for the girl.

**XXX**

Ryoko was walking in the hall of the palace when she saw Sesshoumaru with a familiar thing cuddle in his arms.

"Rin!" she gasped as she approached the two. "I've been searching for her. Lord Sesshoumaru?" Ryoko look at the demon lord who was still holding the child in his arms. Snapping from his trance, Sesshoumaru handed Rin to Ryoko, who eagerly took the child in her arms.

"Where have you found her, Lord Sessoumaru?"

"She can speak." He said brushing away Ryoko's previous question and walk away.

"Oh! Uh—what?" she watch as Sesshoumaru turn completely out of sight then to the human girl cradling in her arms.

"Speak, huh." She smiled. "I guess it's my turn again."

**XXX**

**AN:** I know it's short and yes it was long before I posted it. But I would just like you to know and clarify that this story is not a Lolicon-type and that Sessh is not a pedophile. In the future chapter I'm going to hasten Rin's growth. I do hope you'll still read it and follow their moments and adventure together as is the chemistry that is starting to bloom. Thank you and don't forget. **R&R**. ^-^


End file.
